dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
KIVO-TV
KIVO-TV (branded on-air as KIVO 37) is a commercial-free television station in Little Rock, Arkansas and serves the central Arkansas and Metropolian area, since it is licensed to operate from Little Rock and Pine Bluff, Arkansas. It is the affiliate of MyNetworkTV and the flagship station of the KB Broadcasting Television Stations Group, and is also the flagship station of KB Broadcasting's MyTV television system. KIVO-TV operates on channel 37 and offers a variety of news and entertainment programming aimed at all people, along with shows for preschoolers under the preschool strand "'Mini MyTV", 'a daytime block of courtroom and talk shows under the strand "'MyTV Daytime" '''(which offers "In Session" and '''"Afternoon Talk"), and a Sunday night block of HBO and Showtime originals under the strand "Sunday Prime". Although the station began broadcasting in 1962, it was known as KTYS-TV until 1989 and KEXZ-TV until 2005. KIVO-TV is also seen on its satellite stations that are formerly separate stations: *KEXZ-TV 44 Benton (formerly a independent under the call letters KEWI-TV until 2000 and was affiliated with Dish Network under the call letters KIVO-TV until 2005, relaunched as 44EXZ on December 10th, 2005 before becoming a satellite of KIVO-TV in 2007) *KVTJ-TV 48 Jonesboro (formerly a satellite station of KVTN before KIVO-TV's owners brought it) *KHOT-TV 57 Hot Springs (formerly a independent station and was affiliated with PrimeStar and DirecTV) *KAMY-TV 64 Arkadelphia (formerly a satellite of KUVX-TV and was affiliated with MyNetworkTV until 2011) *KTLL-CD 69 Tull (low-power station that signed on the air in 2015) 1962-1973 This logo was based on the NET logo, but instead of "NET", it read "KTYS" with "TV37" and "Little Rock / Pine Bluff" at the bottom. 1973-1989 It was based on the Active Home Video logo, but offers the TV Screen-shaped Rounded Rectangle at the left of the channel number "37". KTYS 1973.png|Early logo as KTYS-TV (1973-January 1989). KTYS 1974 ID.png|KTYS "Feel the Color Sound" ident (1974). KTYS 1974 promo.png|KTYS program promo (1974). KTYS 1977 ID.png|KTYS "Get to Know Us" ident (1977). KTYS 1977 promo.png|KTYS program promo (1977). KTYS 1980 ID.png|KTYS "People Don't Miss Out" ident (1980). KTYS 1980 promo.png|KTYS program promo (1980). KTYS 1985 ID.png|KTYS "Stereo Television" ident (1985). KTYS 1985 promo.png|KTYS program promo (1985). KTYS 1988 ID.png|KTYS "Daytime, Nighttime" ident (1988). KTYS 1988 promo.png|KTYS program promo (1988). 1989-2003 The 1989 logo for KEXZ-TV was based on the WWAY-TV 80's logo. KEXZ 1989 ID.png|KEXZ "Daytime, Nighttime" ident (1989). KEXZ 1989 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (1989; based on CBC's Daytime Nighttime graphics). KEXZ 1990 ID.png|KEXZ ident (1990-92; based on the 1992 Discovery Channel ident). KEXZ 1990 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (1990; based on 1992-95 Discovery Channel promo graphics). KEXZ 1992 ID.png|KEXZ ident (1992-97; based on the 2nd generation CBS Special Presentation bumper). KEXZ 1992 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (1992; based on the 2nd generation CBS Special Presentation bumper). KEXZ 1997 ID.png|KEXZ ident (1997-2000; based on 1992 Hard Copy show graphics by Novocom). KEXZ 1997 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (1997; based on Sky One's 1995-97 promo graphics). KEXZ 2000 ID.png|KEXZ ident (2000-03; based on the 1997 Family Channel graphics). KEXZ 2000 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (2000). 2003-2005 It refreshed the 1989 logo in 2003, and was based on the 1996 Weather Channel logo. KEXZ 2003 ID.png|KEXZ ident (2003-04; based on the Get It On graphics by Fox-owned UPN stations). KEXZ 2003 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (2003). KEXZ 2004 ID.png|KEXZ ident (2004-05; based on 2002 Starz network graphics). KEXZ 2004 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (2004). KEXZ 2005 ID.png|KEXZ "Television that Always On" ident (2005). KEXZ 2005 promo.png|KEXZ program promo (2005). 2005-2006 KEXZ-TV becomes KIVO-TV in 2005, resulting the station becoming a Tivo affiliate and branded as "KiVo" under the slogan "Live Local and Interactive". KIVO 2005 ID.png|KIVO ident (2005). KIVO 2005 promo.png|KIVO program promo (2005). 2006-2007 In 2006, KIVO-TV disaffiliates with TiVo and becoming a independent station once again, it re-branded again as "KIVO TV 37" and it was based on the Chubb Group logo. KIVO 2006 ID.png|KIVO ident (2006). KIVO 2006 promo.png|KIVO program promo (2006; based on 1996 KARE-TV graphics). 2007-2010 In 2007, KIVO-TV joined forces with KEXZ-TV (channel 44) to form "My 37/44", and it was based on the 2006 MyNetworkTV logo. KIVO-KEXZ 2007 ID.png|My 37/44 (KIVO/KEXZ) ident (2007; based on MyNetworkTV 2006 graphics). KIVO-KEXZ 2007 promo.png|My 37/44 program promo (2007; based on MyNetworkTV 2006 graphics). KIVO-KEXZ 2008 ID.png|My 37/44 (KIVO/KEXZ) ident (2008). KIVO-KEXZ 2008 promo.png|My 37/44 program promo (2008). KIVO-KEXZ 2009 ID.png|My 37/44 (KIVO/KEXZ) ident (2009). KIVO-KEXZ 2009 promo.png|My 37/44 program promo (2009). 2010-2011 In 2010, as KHOT-TV in Hot Springs becomes a full-time satellite of KIVO-TV, My37/44 re-brands as "My Arkansas TV" KIVO-KEXZ-KHOT 2010 ID.png|My Arkansas TV (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT) ident (2010; based on MyNetworkTV 2008 graphics). KIVO-KEXZ-KHOT 2010 promo.png|My Arkansas TV program promo (2010; based on MyNetworkTV 2008 graphics). 2011-2013 In 2011, as KAMY-TV in Arkadelphia becomes a satellite of KIVO-TV, it becomes just "MyTV" and it was based on the NJTV logo. MyTV 2011 ID.png|MyTV (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY) ident (2011; based on NJTV graphics). MyTV 2011 promo.png|MyTV program promo (2011; based on NJTV graphics). MyTV 2012 ID.png|MyTV (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY) ident (2012; based on 2009 CW network graphics). MyTV 2012 promo.png|MyTV program promo (2012; based on 2009 CW network graphics). 2013-2018 In 2013, KIVO-TV becomes a primary MyNetworkTV affiliate and secondary MyTV affiliate of which KARZ is already affiliated with that network and the MyTV selection continues to be broadcast on the station, with the MyNetworkTV programming airing overnights from 2 to 3:20am, the 2007 logo returned and it was based on the 2006 MyNetworkTV logo, but it reads "KIVO37". KIVO37 2013 ID.png|KIVO37 (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY) ident (2013; based on MyNetworkTV Ident). KIVO37 2013 Mini MyTV ID.png|KIVO37 (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY) Mini MyTV ident (2013; based on Cartoonito mascots and graphics). KIVO37 2013 promo.png|KIVO37 program promo (2013; based on MyNetworkTV Promo). KIVO37 2014 ID.png|KIVO37 (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY) ident (2014). KIVO37 2014 promo.png|KIVO37 program promo (2014). KIVO37 2015 ID.png|KIVO37 (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY) ident (2015). KIVO37 2015 promo.png|KIVO37 program promo (2015). KIVO37 2016 ID.png|KIVO37 (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY/KTLL-CD) ident (2016). KIVO37 2016 promo.png|KIVO37 program promo (2016). KIVO37 2017 ID.png|KIVO37 (KIVO/KEXZ/KHOT/KAMY/KTLL-CD) ident (2017). KIVO37 2017 promo.png|KIVO37 program promo (2017). KIVO37 2018 ID.png|KIVO37 (KIVO/KEXZ/KVTJ/KHOT/KAMY/KTLL-CD) ident (2018). KIVO37 2018 promo.png|KIVO37 program promo (2018). 2018-present In 2018, KIVO-TV was become a satellite station of KRLK-TV after KB Broadcasting was bankrupt. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:MyTV affiliates Category:MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Fictional superstations Category:Little Rock Category:Arkansas Category:Fortner Digital Media Properties